Dama da noite
by Dada.Dina-chan .D
Summary: Ele, um mero mortal, ela, uma linda vampira, mundos diferentes, um só coração. Espero reviews. sumary ridícula - -‘


**N/A: **Sinceramente, achei que ficaria melhor. Mais acho que dá para o gasto. - -'... e também espero reviews, nem que seja somente uma i.i

**Disclaimer: **Como sempre... Sasu/Saku e cia pertencem a Kishimoto-san.

**Descrição: **_Ele, um mero mortal, ela, uma linda vampira, mundos diferentes, um só coração. Espero reviews. (sumary ridícula - -')_

* * *

** .Dama da noite.**

Uma dama com vestido escarlate e capa preta, caminhava vagarosamente com entre as ruas escuras dessa nova cidade, Tókio. Haviam descoberto-a e tivera que, novamente, partir para outra cidade, com a esperança que seu segredo estaria bem guardado. Em vão.

Suas madeixas rosadas esvoaçavam com o dançar dos ventos. Uma brisa gelada cobria-a, porem, nada sentia. Era uma "_dama da noite"_. Não sentira calor, frio, muito menos emoções, coisa de seres inúteis.

Porem, não era isso que achava. Achava os humanos seres bastante... Interessantes.

Era repreendida sempre por esse pensamente fútil. Os seres humanos eram suas presas. Eram seres que viviam para servi-los e que, por rebeldia quase tornara seus reis, seres superiores, extintos. Esses reis alimentavam-se de sangue humano, trajavam vestes negras e possuíam uma devastadora força, junto com uma agilidade extraordinária aos olhos humanos.

Porem, isso fora há muitos milênios, vivem agora em tempos em que sua existência ainda é desconhecida. Mitos. São do que os consideram.

E essa _dama da noite_ fora somente uma estória de um louco qualquer, criada para assombrar criancinhas que vagam de noite em busca de aventura, encontrando – infelizmente – algo mais que uma simples adrenalina.

Esse ser, como era considerada nesse mundo, possuía uma beleza exuberante, alem de belos orbes esmeraldinos. Muitos caiam em tentação a essa beleza rara, sendo mortos pela mesma.

Nunca houvera deixado um ser, vivo por muito tempo em suas noites de caça.

Nunca, nem sempre é muito tempo.

Ah poucos dias, talvez ate horas... Não sabe, pois estava perdida em pensamentos incompreensíveis todo esse tempo.

Tudo aconteceu numa noite tranqüila... que passou a não ser tão tranqüila com a presença dessa dama. Porem, algo, ou alguém a interrompeu de saborear sua primeira vitima da noite, um pessoa, não... Um par de olhos ônix, algo dentro de si surgiu. Algo forte, que a fez ficar hipnotizada com tamanha beleza, até então, nunca conhecera um ser com tanta beleza. Seus cabelos arrepiados e escuros. Pele pálida e boca avermelhada por tamanho frio – que não sentia.

Um beijo fez com que algo que pensara que não existira mais, começar a bater forte, quase saltando para fora. Como um simples ser conseguia fazer tal efeito nela? Não sabe. Talvez nunca saiba.

**.oOo.**

Mais um dia nasce. Seu serviço acabara e voltava para sua humilde casa sem pressa, mesmo com os raios do Sol aparecendo, tentando, em vão, ameaça-la. Não era imune aos raios ultravioletas, porem, não os temia como grande parte de seus _irmãos_.

'_Quando parará de seguir-me, Sasuke? Sabes que não conseguira entrar em minha residência.'_

'_Pouco me importo Sakura, gostaria somente de perguntar por que tanto foge de minha humilde presença?'_

Ele agora andava a seu lado, com um leve curvar dos lábios, algo que poucos considerariam um sorriso, muito menos irônico.

'_Já sabes o motivo Sasuke. Se tivesse que morrer já teria lhe concebido esse prazer a tempos. '_

'_Sei que se não me amasse, já teria feito isso. '_

Ele agora estava parado em sua frente, com as mãos no bolso, impedindo-lhe a passagem.

'_Não reconheço essa palavra. Sabes melhor que qualquer ser humano que não temos sentimentos. '_

Sasuke nada respondera, apenas deu-lhe passagem, indo embora logo em seguida.

'_Nos encontramos mais tarde, minha doce sanguinária. '_

Disse-lhe, ao longe. Sakura, por um momento, não conseguiu conter o sorriso, mas logo o desfez, ao sentir alguns raios de sol quase tocarem-lhe o rosto.

**.oOo.**

Repreendia-se por tal ato. Outro beijo, porem, vinda de sua parte. Não poderia se envolver de tal jeito com um mero humano. Sempre soubera que os humanos um dia morrem. São simples carnes feitas de emoções que, um dia, voltam a ser pó junto da terra.

Mas o que faria se o amor - sabe se lá como - a pegou desprevenida, sem deixá-la armar um jeito de escapar sem machucar-se?

Agora se encontrava fazendo um ato que poderia marcar para sempre sua revolta por parte de seus irmãos. Seria expulsa e caçada por toda a eternidade.

Mas mesmo assim não largaria mão dele por nada.

Suas mãos percorriam seu corpo desnudo. Seus corpos se encontravam suados e ofegantes.

Seus caninos roçavam vez ou outra com seu corpo nu, provocando-o pequenos arrepios.

Nada podiam fazer. Esse era o amor de um humano e uma vampira.

E agora, carregariam consigo a prova desse amor. Carregariam a mistura de dois diferentes gêneses. Pois um mestiço estava por vir. Poderiam suportar os ataques vindo dos dois lados?

Sim, pois nada os impediria de **viver** **juntos**.

**.Fim.**


End file.
